


激情海岸

by Fanqie12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanqie12/pseuds/Fanqie12





	

*黑研  
*二次初恋番外

 

-激情海岸-  
研磨在海滩上睡醒了，沙滩伞斜斜地插在他身边，为他挡住了正午海滩上热烈的阳光。他被埋住了，朋友们是熟睡中的他被骄阳晒伤就把他埋进了沙子里，还在他肚子上堆了个城堡，就给露着手臂和脑袋在外面。他回了回神，要是堆了个什么阿姆斯特朗回旋加速喷气式阿姆斯特朗大炮就很坏了。然后开始慢慢地挖沙子。  
研磨是跟大家一起来的，约定了时间到店里跟大家碰面，然后他只记得自己似乎是从上车之后就一直睡到现在。昨晚玩游戏玩到很晚，所以即便海岸上人群吵杂热闹，海浪拍击，阳光耀眼，他也这么与世无争地睡了会。  
今天是夏日庆典，大家都被允许放下手头的工作，投入节日的狂欢。这个时候的海滩会非常热闹。夜久把大家带到海边来玩，作为一种员工福利，但他第一次告诉研磨这个节日，告诉他可以一起去海滩玩的时候，夜久以为研磨会拒绝的。  
研磨总是像小猫一样喜欢自己呆着，不喜欢吵闹的环境，更不会刻意往人群里凑。  
但研磨说他要去，而且都有跟大家一起玩一起拍照，还对着大海自拍，这令夜久感到很意外。  
不一会儿，研磨把自己挖出来半个身。夜久和福永、芝山就在旁边BBQ，而日向，影山，列夫，他们和一些身材很好的漂亮小姐姐在稍远的地方打沙滩排球，没看到的人应该在海里游泳或者冲浪吧。  
烧烤架上的烤肉滋滋作响，睡醒的研磨闻到被调料升华的肉香，肚子一下就饿了，垂涎三尺，他被香气牵着爬出了沙堆，来到烤架旁。  
夜久看这小家伙也醒了，便说：“东西都快烤好了，把他们都叫过来吧。”  
研磨自告奋勇：“我去我去。”  
芝山说：“研磨只有在海边玩的时候会很积极呢。”  
夜久说：“也许是喜欢海边吧。”  
福永说：“研磨——和他们带些饮料回来！”  
研磨已经走出去了一段距离，听到后转身跟他们点了点头。  
女生们依依不舍地和他们告别，影山和列夫甚至还收到了几个女孩子联系方式。  
日向不高兴了：“刚才我们玩的那么开心，我还以为她们之中至少有一个人会喜欢我呢？”  
影山说：“你想要就给你咯。”反正影山不会联系的。  
日向根本不理他，转而凑到研磨身边，研磨想了想，然后蹲下来在沙子上瞎写了串数字，接着对日向说：“这是我的联系方式。”  
日向笑嘻嘻的也蹲下来，在那串数字的右下方画了一个Q版的猫脸，他说：“研磨要是一个女孩子，我就追求你了。”  
影山：“哈？？？”  
列夫已经快要到冷饮贩售店了，回头看到他们几乎还在原地，便催促到：“你们怎么还在那啊！再不过来我就把你们的肉都吃掉！”  
日向一听立刻来精神了，他蹦起来说：“不行我不准！”  
刚才瞎说的话转瞬就忘。  
“你知道他说这些话都不过脑子的。”研磨一边说着，一边擦掉了数字，只把猫留着，还给换了一张脸，“你刚才那样看我很不必要。”  
影山说：“抱歉……你也快点跟过去吧。”说完就离开了。  
研磨依然蹲着，看着那个被他重新画过的猫，喃喃自语道：“有见不完的面可真好。”随后也跟过去了。  
等他们都带着冷饮回去吃烤肉的时候，有人停在那只猫前，弯腰看了看，随后蹲下来，在旁边也画了一只猫，眼睛大大的。这还不算完，他还画了一个爱心把两只猫圈起来，特别恶俗。  
他伸出双手比了一个框，他闭上一只眼睛，视线随着方框的移动四处寻找。最终锁定在刚才那一群人BBQ的位置。  
——啊哈，找到你了。

一群人吃吃喝喝，研磨食量小，没一会就饱了，拿着手机要去拍照。他每次来必定会做的事情就是拍照，瞎拍一些人群，瞎拍一下大海，最后再来一张比较认真的自拍。他家里存着的照片几乎都是在海边的了。  
研磨想起自己刚才在海上画的那只猫，不报希望的过去想拍照留念，发现画还留在那，然而被人加工了，不是原来的图案。手机已经对焦好了沙子上的图画，研磨却迟迟不摁下快门。熟悉的图案令他心跳加速。  
研磨正踌躇之时，有人走到了他身后，问他：“有什么我能帮到你的吗？”  
“我，咳……”研磨深吸了一口气，“我男朋友不见了，你能帮我找找吗？”  
黑尾说：“啊好巧，我也在找我男朋友。不过我刚才找到了哦。”  
研磨上前一步抱住他说：“我也是。”  
黑尾紧紧地回抱研磨，低头吻他的头发。  
他说：“我回来了。”

 

海滩旁的小树林里隐匿着两人互相交缠的喘息。  
研磨在黑尾的爱抚下身体不停打颤，柔软的沙地被他的膝盖压出两个小坑。他抱着黑尾的头，胸膛贴着黑尾的脸。胸前的乳头已经被黑尾吸得又红又肿，其中一边一直蹭到黑尾的头发，阵痛之中有奇异的快感。  
“嗯……够了阿黑，够了……手指，不要再……”  
“是吗，可你还是很紧张呀。”  
废话，这里再怎么偏僻也是露天大野外啊。  
“哈啊！……唔……”  
黑尾趁研磨分心时，在他身体里的手指一下摁倒前列腺上。研磨一声呻吟没压住之后，马上用手捂住了嘴巴，整个人几乎靠在黑尾身上。  
并不足够湿润的后穴又把黑尾的手指搅紧了几分，仿佛要阻止黑尾继续欺负那个令人疯狂的地方。  
却不起什么作用。吞着异物的肉穴分明感受到疼痛，却因前列腺和阴茎受刺激感到快乐而被忽视。  
研磨在黑尾这样有些野蛮的前后攻势下，很快就射出了浓稠的汁水。  
“你多久没做了？半个月？一个月？”  
“……闭嘴。”  
研磨想说话都有点喘不过气。  
黑尾趁着研磨身体放松的时候，又往研磨的身体里放进去了三根手指。他把刚才接住的研磨的精液用来代替润滑剂，研磨高潮过后沉浸在余味和疲惫里的身体轻易地接纳了黑尾更进一步的开拓。  
黑尾一只手扶着研磨的脸跟他接吻。  
研磨半睁着眼睛看他。  
黑尾的脸上有细密的汗水，眼尾处的小麦色肌肤透着一点点红，比口红印上去的颜色更性感。研磨知道黑尾一会会在身上的不少地方留下吻痕，可是他觉得没有哪一个吻痕，能比黑尾眼角这一处的红更好看了。  
接着黑尾进入了他。  
他大口大口地呼吸，胸膛剧烈的起伏，像他们的初次交合。当心中过于思念，身体被不断积累的强烈情绪所影响，他就会想起黑尾走之前他们纠缠合欢的感觉，欲望开始与想念同步累积，也不知道是不是程序的bug。到后来他不得不自己想办法解决，用小道具安慰自己的身体，甚至面对着全息投影，在全息投影温柔地叫着他的名字的时候射出来。  
道具终究是道具，没有火热的温度，没有那副他无比熟悉的躯体，更不是他长久思念着的人。  
而此时黑尾进入他了，在他的身体里冲撞，他的小穴巴不得为此将每一寸内壁都变成敏感点，不管摩擦到哪里都能令他爽快到要晕倒。  
他已经很久没有被热情的贯穿了。  
“研磨……研磨……”  
黑尾轻轻地，热情地叫着他的名字，声音就在他耳边。  
“研磨……好想你……”  
在肉体交合的撞击声下，在淫靡情色的体液交换声下，他都能听见黑尾的嘴唇一张一合的微微声响，听见他每发出一个音节就流过的空气。  
“唔嗯……我，我也是……”  
黑尾看着研磨，然后吻了他的眼睛，吻了他睫毛上的泪水。

 

-日后谈-  
研磨第二天醒来的时候感觉身体轻飘飘的，回不过神。这时黑尾推门进来，见他醒了，便说：“你醒啦。早安。”  
研磨毫无反应地看着他。  
是黑尾啊。今天是星期天了啊。昨天也见到黑尾了。我们甚至还在沙滩上……嗯，是做梦吧。  
见研磨毫无反应，黑尾又说：“研磨？你身体不舒服吗？”  
嗯？？？我没有这么设置过啊？？  
研磨一瞬间露出了疑惑的神情，又是几秒的呆滞过后，他的眼眶里一下子涌出泪来。看到研磨突然就哭了的黑尾也是完全搞不清状况，慌慌张张过去给研磨擦眼泪，给他亲亲抱抱。  
黑尾说：“怎么了研磨，哪里不舒服？”  
研磨哽咽不止地说：“我，我还以为，是，是，全息投影。”  
黑尾这么一听，自己平静了些，轻轻拍着研磨的后背，安抚他说：“不是全息投影，不是全息投影，是我自己，能抱着的。”  
研磨在他怀里渐渐平静下来，黑尾正盘算着问他些什么，又出现了另一个又轻又温柔的黑尾的声音：“研磨你醒了呀，早安。今天的室外气温有些高，已经为你设置好室内温度了哦。快起床吧，等你出房间我再告诉你冰箱里有什么吃的。”  
黑尾：？？？  
他顺着声音看过去，房间门口是真的有一个他的全息投影。  
研磨在他的怀里一动不动，黑尾瞬间感到气氛不对，他把研磨的头发拨到耳后，研磨扭过头不想让他看，可黑尾还是看见了，研磨羞得发红的耳朵。  
看到研磨这么奇妙的反应，黑尾可真是不问不行了。  
黑尾说：“研磨，跟我说说这是怎么回事？”  
研磨不说。  
见他不回应，黑尾想把研磨从怀里放开，跟他面对面，让他原形毕露。  
可是研磨抱住他根本不放手，像不想洗澡的猫，问他话他也不回答，一拽他就哼哼唧唧。  
黑尾说：“你不撒手也行，我就抱着你到处找全息投影去。你说是不说的？嗯？”  
最终研磨在他的淫威之下屈服。  
黑尾可太坏了。  
之前每一天，每一天研磨都在期待黑尾的到来，乐呵呵跟个傻子似的，没想到他说走就走了。研磨只能想到这么办。把黑尾留下来的全息投影做成管家程序，让他只在星期天的时候启动运行，当成是黑尾还会来找他的样子。  
研磨说：“我还能怎么办啊，那可是我唯一从你那里留下来的东西，你个没良心的家伙。”  
还以为接下来这无尽的时间都只有全息投影相伴了。  
没良心的黑尾亲了亲研磨的手背，跟他说：“对不起。”  
没良心的黑尾离开了桃源乡之后，换了一份不忙碌的工作，并找到了研磨的父母。两位老人精神矍铄，看到黑尾还十分热情的欢迎。他告诉他们研磨在桃源乡过着怎样的生活，研磨的妈妈笑着笑着就红了眼眶。后来他们一起去给研磨扫墓，黑尾在墓前放了几枝黄玫瑰。  
没良心的黑尾一直未娶，他除了在家里照顾自己的父母以外，一个月里总会有好几次去陪伴研磨的父母，他们还开玩笑地说黑尾是他们的老来子。黑尾每周星期天就会去看望研磨，每次都给他带几枝黄玫瑰。  
简单的生活日复一日，黑尾先后送走了四位老人，他也渐渐年迈，会常常坐在研磨的墓前发呆。  
研磨说：“还说不要等你，没良心。”  
黑尾说：“对不起，我怕我真的那么狠心。对不起，我也很害怕。”  
研磨：“……好吧，原谅你了。”  
两人一阵沉默。  
突然研磨像是想起了什么，拿过了床头的相框，把里面存的照片投到墙上。研磨说：“对了，这些应该是要拍给你看的照片。”  
黑尾还没反应过来：“应该？哇好多啊，几乎都是海边的，你是很喜欢海边吗？”  
研磨摇摇头：“倒不是……可能是有什么约定吧。你想想？我是不太记得。”  
黑尾愣了一会。他确实跟研磨有过一个约定。黑尾高三休学旅行给研磨带了礼物回来，研磨受到礼物马上就露出了为难的神情，倒不是不喜欢，只是思考该怎么回礼。这完全就是中了黑尾的圈套，黑尾说：“你要是想回礼的话，这样吧，到时候去海边，我要看你拍的照片，你要在照片里。”  
只是这个约定没来得及兑现。  
黑尾问：“你不记得又怎么确定是跟我的约定呢？”  
研磨说：“其实我连约定的内容具体是什么都不记得，只是总会去做，根本说不出原因。后来你来了，我就知道，我所有讲不清理由的事情，都与你有关。”  
他都不知道自己说得有动听。  
黑尾原地爆炸。  
黑尾旋转爆炸。  
黑尾现在就想亲亲研磨。  
黑尾深吸了一口气，以免泪崩，他说：“研磨，我们结婚吧。”  
回来找研磨真的太好了，把这样的小可爱独自留在这里是要早天谴的。别说生命在虚拟里无尽，在地狱里无尽都义无反顾。  
黑尾说：“以后，能让我出现在你每一张照片里吗？”  
研磨说：“……不要。才不想拍你。”  
黑尾说：“那我来拍你。我们下个星期就结婚怎么样。”  
研磨说：“不许拍我。”  
黑尾说：“就拍就拍。婚礼你要穿婚纱还是西装？”  
研磨说：“西装，要白的。”  
黑尾说：“那好，再戴头纱吧，一定很好看的。”

 

end


End file.
